


Ecos del Pasado

by myrcellastevens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrcellastevens/pseuds/myrcellastevens
Summary: "Los ecos del pasado resuenan en nuestro presente" Castiel Novak de soltero Shurley no pudo haber encontrado una mejor frase para describir lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.Por supuesto que no había olvidado a Dean, le recordaba una vida que había dejado en el pasado, una vida a la que no quería regresar. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Y su ex amante Dean también estaba aquí para recordárselo
Relationships: Bartholomew/Castiel (Supernatural), Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ecos del Pasado

_"Los ecos del pasado resuenan en nuestro presente" Castiel Novak de soltero Shurley no pudo haber encontrado una mejor frase para describir lo que estaban viendo sus ojos._

_Por supuesto que no había olvidado a Dean, le recordaba una vida que había dejado en el pasado, una vida a la que no quería regresar. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Y su ex amante Dean también estaba aquí para recordárselo_

✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦

El pueblo de Lawrence estaba perdido en el tiempo, un pequeño pueblo tradicionalista en el que las personas podía tener una hermosa foto de familia. Todo diferente a la enorme ciudad en la que había estado viviendo los últimos 10 años. Hubo un tiempo en el que pudo haber dicho que Lawrence era su lugar favorito del mundo, aquí vivió en su infancia y la mayor parte de su adolescencia, fue un buen lugar para crecer pero no un buen lugar para quedarse.

Había sido joven cuando se dio cuenta que no quería este tipo de vida, podía funcionar para su familia y para el resto de los habitantes, no para él. No quería vivir en la monotonía.

Con los años se dio cuenta que fue la vida en la que quedó atrapado y estaba de vuelta en Lawrence viviendo la perfecta vida familiar con una reja blanca con enredaderas en su bien cuidado jardín y un _perfecto_ esposo que cuidaba de él y cubría todas sus necesidades. Su vida se volvió lo que la gente de Lawrence amaba, una fachada de lo que era perfecto.

Castiel empujo la puerta con su mano libre y entro en el establecimiento, tan pronto como la campanilla tintineo anunciando su presencia, la chica de la recepción se levantó de su silla y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días señor Novak— Jess salió de detrás de su escritorio alto y le ayudo a sostener los vasos de café que llevaba en su mano. Castiel soplo un beso en su dirección y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Acomodo su corbata en su posición impecable y miro la oficina, no había nada de comparación con la oficina central en Boston, no existía el glamur de las oficinas como se veían en la televisión o en las películas, todo era tan apagado, muy diferente a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Suspiro planchando el resto de su corbata con la mano y volviendo su atención a la rubia.

— Jess parece mentira que cada vez que nos vemos estas más hermosa— alabo, la chica se sonrojo y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Castiel no mentía, la chica se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, atrás quedo la chica que andaba tras Sam Winchester rogando por su atención, Castiel apostaba que ahora era todo lo contrario. — ¿Bartholomew está en su oficina?— pregunto corroborando la hora en su reloj de mano, asomo la cabeza a través del pasillo viendo que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta.

Su boca se frunció con molestia anticipando lo que estaba pasando, si su esposo no estaba en su oficina a las 11:24 de la mañana era porque algo estaba ocurriendo. Ese algo tenía piernas largas.

Jess miro en la misma dirección e intervino. — Salió temprano tuvo que ir a una reunión, pensé que usted lo sabría— explico con nerviosismo. Castiel volvió la mirada a la rubia, y encontró el temido gesto de lastima marcando sus bonitas facciones. Sentía lastima hacia él, odiaba esa sensación que tenía cuando los empleados veían a Barth juguetear con la morena. — si gusta puedo ponerlo en contacto con usted para que corrobore su hora de regreso.

Se recuperó como siempre lo hacía. Manteniendo su imagen estoica, su esposo podía hacer lo que quisiera eso no era relevante para él, ellos tenían su acuerdo y solo ellos sabían cómo funcionaban.

— Por última vez no me hables de usted, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy, eso hiere mis sentimientos— bromeo con la chica. Castiel tanteo su teléfono en el bolcillo de su pantalón y sintió la necesidad de sacarlo para enviarle un mensaje a su esposo, negó para sus adentros y mantuvo su fachada delante de la recepcionista quien lucía tan incómoda como se esperaba que estuviera, prácticamente había delatado a su jefe, Castiel opto por tranquilizarla —. Si había olvidado que Barth dijo que tenía una reunión de negocios, apenas está reuniéndose con los clientes para presentarse como el nuevo encargado. Sabes todo es un caos en un momento estamos en Boston en un rascacielos y al siguiente momento estamos aquí, es difícil acostumbrarse.

— Seguro que se acostumbraran rápido— Jess señalo, su actitud cambiando ante la conversación más íntima — la vida aquí es muy tranquila es perfecta para establecerse.

Castiel contuvo las ganas de decirle a Jess que preferiría estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos en Kansas. Todo lo contrario asintió con una sonrisa y escucho como la chica conversaba sobre las nuevas tiendas que estaban dándole una oportunidad a su pequeño pueblo.

— Anda, toma— le tendió el café que era para Bartholomew, la chica lo tomo dudosa, su frente se arrugo ante la confusión— café dulce de vainilla, es el placer culposo de Barth, no dejes que sepa que te conté. Por favor dile a Sam que tiene pendiente el entrevistar al nuevo empleado del área de ventas, también llama a mis hermanos y diles que no puedo reunirme con ellos hoy.

Jess comenzó a escribir en un post it, la chica era tan nueva en el área laboral como lo era el recién graduado Sam, la semana anterior tuvieron que ser muy paciente con ella mientras Castiel intentaba explicarle la forma correcta en la que se contestaba el teléfono o como se enviaban los documentos. Se despidió con un movimiento de manos antes de dirigirse a su propia oficina, hecho un vistazo y vio que el escritorio de Hael de ventas también estaba vacío.

 _Bonita y joven chica_. No le sorprendía, al menos no podía negar que los gustos de su esposo eran atractivos, si lo dijera estaría enviando tierra a sí mismo. Siempre era el mismo patrón; piel blanca, ojos azules, delgadas y con cabello negro. Nada nuevo. Castiel supo que esa recién graduada terminaría con su esposo desde el primer momento en que la vio sentada tras su escritorio.

No era tonto, una cosa es que omitiera detalles evidentes de su matrimonio y otra era que fuera un tonto como todo el mundo debía estar murmurando en sus espaldas, quizás hasta el mismo Barth lo pensaba.

_"pobre tonto e ingenuo Castiel tan cegado mientras su marido coquetea con las chicas jóvenes"._

— ¿Dean?— se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver al hombre inclinado sobre uno de los escritorios de ventas, un auricular estaba puesto sobre su oído mientras conversaba con lo que imagino debía ser un cliente.

Su corazón golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho, casi zumbando contra sus oídos como si el ruido de su alrededor de detuviera, como si todo se detuviera.

Entrecerró los ojos agudizando su sentido visual, no podía estar viendo lo que creía que veía. No era una posibilidad el hecho de que viera al Winchester, no por supuesto que no porque ellos no terminaron bien y Dean lo maldijo tanto como Castiel lo maldijo a él. Dean debía saber que estaba aquí porque Sam lo sabía

¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo Dean aquí?

Castiel volvió los mismos pasos hacia la recepción y se inclinó tan cerca de la rubia como pudo. La rubia lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por la repentina familiaridad — ¿Jess que hace ese hombre aquí?— pregunto, su voz delatando la urgencia en su voz.

Jess retrocedió sobre su silla para luego levantarse y observar en la dirección en la que había señalado, ella volvió a su posición con una sonrisa.

— Es Dean, ¿Cas olvidaste a Dean?—pregunto. Castiel paso una mano por su cabello, por supuesto que no había olvidado a Dean, le recordaba una vida que había dejado en el pasado, una vida a la que no quería regresar. Pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Y Dean también estaba aquí para recordárselo. — el señor Novak lo entrevisto antes de irse a la reunión con los clientes, dijo que estaba capacitado para el puesto y lo contrato de inmediato, de hecho puse los papeles sobre tu escritorio para que sea agregado a la nómina.

Castiel se rio sin gracia, Jess la misma chica que tardo una semana en configurar la impresora ahora había arreglado los papeles de un nuevo ingreso antes del mediodía.

Retrocedió para el notable alivio de la rubia quien relajo sus hombros y pudo haber jurado que la vio liberar el aire que estuvo reteniendo. Miro en dirección a donde Dean estaba tecleando en el computador viejo de su escritorio, las crecientes ganas de ir hacia él y decirle que estaba despedido aumentó en cuanto lo vio sonreírle a la chica del escritorio continuo.

Barth ni siquiera debió haber entrevistado a Dean correctamente, mas ocupado en salir huyendo con Hael a su dichosa reunión. No debió prestar atención ni al nombre porque de haberlo hecho sabría que ahora estaba forzándolo a compartir el mismo aire con Dean Winchester.

— ¿Barth salió a su reunión con Hael?— pregunto por ultimo.

Jess dudo unos segundos antes de asentir. Parecía avergonzada por responder su pregunta.

Tamborileo los dedos en la superficie del escritorio de recepción y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, podía lidiar con Dean Winchester. No era nada del otro mundo, tampoco podía estar huyendo del hombre, sabía que tarde o temprano se encontrarían en el pequeño pueblo de Lawrence, es solo que había esperado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

— Pídele a Sam que sea el quien se encargue del papeleo de su hermano— ordeno, hizo una pausa pensativo, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Gabriel— y si no llamaste a mis hermanos, solo llama a Gabriel para confirmar y cancela con Lucifer.

Jess asintió rápidamente y sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído, imaginaba que era para hacer lo que le pidió. Castiel resoplo y camino lo más normal que pudo mientras que prácticamente escapaba para no ser notado por el hombre de ojos verdes.

Decirlo decirse a sí mismo que evitaría a Dean y que sería un hombre al que ni siquiera le dirigiría unos segundos de su tiempo, era muy diferente a hacerlo. Más tarde lidiaría con Bartholomew. Oh sí que lidiaría con el hombre.

Cuando llego a la oficina se apoyó contra la puerta y respiro profundamente, su corazón latiendo como si hubiera sido perseguido por un león. Tuvo que recordarse que nadie lo estaba persiguiendo y se apartó de la puerta lentamente, enarco una ceja al ver que había un papel con un moño sobre su escritorio y lo tomo con manos temblorosas.

¿Podría tan rápido Dean Winchester empezar a jugar con su paciencia?

**_Castiel me has hecho el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra desde el día que dijiste sí. Esta noche ven conmigo a celebrar nuestro aniversario número 3 en el restaurante..._ **

Su aniversario.

Dejo escapar una carcajada. Su esposo tenía una forma muy curiosa de demostrarle su afecto. Empujo la carta junto con los demás papeles y se sentó tras el escritorio.

_Marco el día lunes con una tacha en su calendario, era un perfecto inicio de semana._

**Author's Note:**

> ︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Entonces aquí estoy publicando en ao3 la que sería mi primera historia Destiel, estoy muy entusiasmada con las historias AU que tengo y no sabía cuál publicar primero si la de Croatoan (Highschool) o la de Concubino (royal), así que decidí que sería esta la primera que publicaría, espero que les guste y que me lo dejen saber en los comentarios ya que esto me ayudara a saber si les gusto la historia.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
